


King and Queen; together

by jazziemi



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Sex, Vanilla, and i guess robin would be too?, chrom is probably vanilla af, fluffy sex, i'm really not good at describing this shit, short and sweet, so it's kinda short, who th fuck even knows, with some spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazziemi/pseuds/jazziemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom made her feel completely filled to the brim with bliss, despite a war having just ended; she felt so warm, so happy with him. Nothing outside their little corner of the Heavens mattered - absolutely nothing. Intertwined bodily as their fates, as King and Queen of Ylisse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Queen; together

 

Silver light from the moon shone through the large, arched windows and washed over the two intertwined lovers in a pure, ethereal blanket. Feminine fingers dug into flesh as a soft gasp of appreciation found it’s escape, loving lips forming on to a name she whispered like a prayer. That owner of the name pressed his lips into her skin, memorizing the feeling of her hips in his hands and the scent she radiated. Gentle, flowering; the tang of magic on his tongue.

 

Their legs were a mess, stroking each other as his hips rocked against hers and filled her to the brim. Slow, steady, sensual - she was not scared, she never was when she had him beside her. He was her first, and her last. Her first and only love, the only one she needed. Chrom’s breath fanned across her skin, a sigh relinquishing itself. He slid a hand down her smooth leg, lifting it to his hip and pressing the pads of his fingers against her scarred thigh. Kisses deeply embedded themselves in the crook of her neck and across her collarbone.

 

His name was on her lips again, with a dainty smile. Her hair splayed on the silken sheets, eyes hazy and glazing over. Robin’s focus shifted from Chrom to the canopy of navy above them, sheer curtains obscuring her vision of the room beyond just the both of them. Melding together as husband and wife for the first time, they both wanted every moment to be perfect and loving in every possible sense. Her eyes squeeze shut.

 

They languidly made love for what seemed to be eternity, feeling and experiencing each other while bathed in moonlight. Robin’s fingernails bit into his skin with crescent moons embedding themselves. Warmth and heat coiling in the pit of her stomach the deeper he moved inside of her. Chrom’s back arched skyward, hips rocking monotonously in time with hers ( _Gods yes_ , he heard her whisper - this coaxed a deep groan from him).

  
There was something, _something_ about this pacing that made Robin feel like she was simply _aglow_. Chrom made her feel completely filled to the brim with bliss, despite a war having just ended; she felt so warm, so happy with him. Nothing outside their little corner of the Heavens mattered - absolutely nothing. Intertwined bodily as their fates, as King and Queen of Ylisse.


End file.
